Third Time's A Charm
by sugarfreecakes
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy find themselves starting a friendship through a Valentine's Day mishap when Ron stands Hermione up. This SHORT story follows the couple on three Valentine's Days through three chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a SHORT STORY, meaning it will only contain three chapters. It is also a rather simple short, as I did not do much to show how Draco and Hermione's relationship evolves. Each chapter is a different Valentine's Day. I do hope you review once you've read this chapter! Thanks and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Harry Potter does not belong to me. **

* * *

February 14, 1999  
4:15 pm

Hermione Granger looked around the small cafe she was sitting in. Her brown eyes narrowed at the little heart decorations and she let a sigh slip through her lips as she stirred her hot chocolate. He was late. Ron was always late these days and this was supposed to be their first valentines as a couple. The bell on the door behind her dinged and she turned in her seat quickly, hoping that she'd see the familiar redhead coming in. Her mouth curved into a frown as she noticed that it was Draco Malfoy, who seemed to be looking for someone. She turned back around and took a sip of her drink, wondering how long she had been waiting. The chair across from her screeched as it was pulled back from the table suddenly. She looked up in surprise as Malfoy sat across from her. His steely grey eyes peered at her beneath the ends of his blond bangs.

"Granger. Weasley sent me," he stated.

She sat back, straight and raised a brow at him. Malfoy and Ron often ended up partnered together in the Auror department, but they rarely spoke civil to each other. Ron still hated him and claimed he was still a Death Eater, despite the fact Voldemort was gone. Why would Ron send him? She voiced her question, trying to keep the anger she felt from seeping into her words.

"He said to tell you that Harry needed him to go somewhere on a mission," Malfoy said with a shrug. He looked bored and as if he really didn't care to be there. He probably didn't.

"It's Valentine's Day."

"Really Granger? I had no idea."

Hermione blinked. She hadn't even thought of the possibility of him having a date, some pureblood witch to get to. Anger flared even more in her. Ron wasn't thinking of anybody, and his excuse probably wasn't even true. Harry had Ginny at home to get back to. Hermione felt tears prickle her eyes, ones caused by frustration. They started to flow before she could help it.

Malfoy looked panicked. "Granger, stop that," he demanded.

"Oh sorry, Malfoy. I've just been stood up by my boyfriend and probably lied to," she wailed.

"Granger," he growled, "would you please quit it?"

"Why don't you just go? I'm sure you have plans tonight."

He stared at her, his expression strangely blank. She didn't know what he was thinking. She wiped at her cheeks and her cries subsided to hiccups. "Why are you even here? You should have just told him no. Don't do him any favors- he certainly wouldn't for you," she said.

"I'm not. I was doing you a favor. I would hate for someone to see the great Hermione Granger stood up by the Weasel on Valentine's Day. And no, Granger, I don't have plans. But I hate to leave you alone to wallow in self pity. Come on, let me take you out," he said, scooting his chair back and standing. He looked down at her, mouth set in a firm line. Hermione stared up at him, mouth slightly open and brown eyes still filled with tears. What was he saying? She blinked, confused.

"Draco Malfoy, are you asking me on a date?" She asked, trying to ease the unnerving feeling she had in her stomach.

He rolled his eyes. "Granger, we've managed to be civil and become somewhat acquaintances since the war this last year. I'm trying to be...friendly."

The term sounded strange to her, coming from him. And she could tell it was foreign to him as well. She took a deep breath, her mind wandering to Ron. What would he say? Hermione found that she didn't care. She stood up. "Okay," she said.

He didn't seem surprised, but she assumed he was. He walked ahead of her as they left the café, her having to walk at a faster pace than what was normal for her in order to keep up.

* * *

11:37 pm

Hermione looked up, smiling at the man in front of her. She couldn't believe that just a few hours before she was crying to him over being stood up by Ron. Draco had managed to take her out for a nice evening. He'd treated her to dinner and then a music show in Hogsmeade. "Thank you, Mal...Draco," she said, watching a small smile spread across his lips at her use of his first name.

"It was my pleasure, Hermione. Hope you give Weaselbee hell for making you spend tonight with me. I'll be off now." He had barely stepped off the bottom step before she called out to him. He turned around and Hermione licked her lips, feeling nervous. She debated on inviting him inside for some tea, but it was rather late- nearly midnight!

She blinked and choked out, "It wasn't so bad. I was thinking... Maybe we could do this again sometime?"

Draco studied her for a moment before giving a curt nod. "I'll owl you," he said before walking down the sidewalk a little ways and apparating away.

As Hermione unlocked the door to her flat, she felt a knot in her stomach appearing. Ron wouldn't like for her to spend time with Draco, but the man had been very nice to spend the evening with her. She found that she rather liked his company. When she stepped inside and walked through the kitchen, Hermione found a large bouquet of roses on her counter, with a note from Ron.

_Mione,_

_I am so sorry about tonight.  
Hope Malfoy didn't bother you too much when he met up with you. _  
_Let me make it up to you tomorrow evening. I'll be round about six.  
Wear something nice- I'll take you to that new restaurant you've been raving about._  
_I love you, Mione. Happy Valentine's._

_Ron_

She couldn't help the feeling of joy that rushed over her, but it was followed by a new wave of irritation with the redhead. Sure he could take her out tomorrow, but it still didn't fix the hurt she'd felt about being ditched on Valentine's Day. Hermione set the note down and gave the roses a flitting glance before heading off to her room, where she fell asleep to the memories of music in her ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is a rather simple short, as I did not do much to show how Draco and Hermione's relationship evolves. Welcome to the second Valentine's Day! I do hope you review once you've read this chapter! Thanks and enjoy!**

**Big thanks to the two readers that took the time to review last chapter. (:**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Harry Potter does not belong to me. **

* * *

February 14, 2000  
7:45 pm

Draco Malfoy sat cross-legged on the floor of his bedroom, head leaning back against his bed. He heaved a sigh and cracked one eye open to stare at the ceiling. Thoughts filled his head of Hermione and he wondered what she was doing. Today marked the day of the beginning of their real friendship after all. Shouldn't they be spending it together?

He growled to himself and reached up, stuffing his hands through the waves of his hair and tugging on strands. Of course they shouldn't be spending bloody Valentines Day together. She had plans with the Weasel. The stupid redhead who Draco couldn't figure out why she was still seeing. Plus, her own friends would think it wasn't right, as none of them were too fond of him, even though Hermione had forced him into the group a year ago.

As he wallowed in his misery of being alone, a pop sounded behind him. He pushed himself off the floor to turn and find the same woman he was thinking about standing there. She looked frazzled and her eyes were slightly glazed. "Granger?" He questioned, not moving from his spot.

"He cancelled. Said he had to do some things," she mumbled, taking a few steps toward him. The bed separated them. She lowered herself to the familiar black duvet. She'd spent one too many nights coming here, crying over fights or canceled dates with Ronald Weasley. Surprisingly, Draco had welcomed her in and listened every time.

"He's a sodding git," Draco said, sitting down on his bed.

"This is the second year in a row. He's actually gotten better about being on time and not canceling- I thought things were looking up," she said, finding her fingers very interesting as she stared down at her hands.

"What exactly did he say?"

With a sigh she explained, "Said he had forgotten to do some paperwork and it had to be done by morning."

Draco pushed himself up off the bed and paced. Did the Weasel really have paperwork? He tried to think about recent missions the redhead had gone on, but he could only place the one they'd gone on together earlier in the week, and he had done the paperwork for both of them. He looked over his shoulder at Hermione to find she'd sprawled across his bed on her back. Well, at least she wasn't crying this time.

"Granger, why do you do this to yourself?" He asked, running a pale hand through his hair.

"What?" She grumbled though she knew what he meant. Why did she keep putting up with Ron? Why did she let him make her cry and turn her into some dependent, needy woman?

"Why do you stay with him?"

Hermione didn't look at him, and for a moment he was happy she didn't. If she had, she may have seen the pain that her choices caused him and the desire for her to choose someone besides Weaselbee. Draco sat back down on the bed, falling back to lay on his back as well. Their heads touched.

"I don't know," she whispered. "I did think things were getting better. I love him, Draco."

But why? He wanted to ask her badly, but he wasn't sure if he could bear to hear her answer. He didn't say anything to her and she didn't speak anymore. He wasn't sure how long they laid there, but it was a while later when she sat up with a sigh. He had his eyes closed, but he could hear her stand and move around the end of the bed. She laid back down and curled herself into his side. "Are you angry with me?" She whispered, and he cursed her ability to know he wasn't really asleep.

Draco reached over, touching the top of her head gently. "Of course not. Will you be staying tonight?" He asked, chest aching with the question.

Hermione hesitated, and he knew that she was about to tell him no. She always struggled with telling him so, most likely because she knew that he knew she cried herself to sleep at her own flat. With another sigh, she sat back up, letting his hand fall to the covers. He blinked open his eyes and studied her. "I can't tonight. What if he comes to the flat and I'm not there?" She asked, although he knew she didn't really want an answer.

"You tell him you were with me."

She laughed and it sounded forced. "You know what he'd say. _'Running to the ferret, again. I thought this relationship was between the two of us, Mione. I wasn't aware he was part of it.'_"

Draco knew that, but he didn't care. Deep down, he knew that he wished Ron would leave Hermione for always coming to him with their relationship problems, but contrary to belief, the Weasel wasn't stupid. Granger was probably the best thing to happen to him, and he wasn't going to give her up, especially if she stuck beside him faithfully.

She cast him a look over her shoulder and Draco hated the sadness present in her brown eyes. "I'm sorry, Draco," she said, "for always coming to you. I know you must hate it when I show up this way."

"Grang-"

"No. Don't try to tell me it's fine. I have to stop. I can't keep running to you and hoping you'll be able to fix things. I need to stay where I am and try to handle everything on my own, whether Ron's around or not."

Hermione stood up and Draco knew that if he didn't say something, she'd leave and probably not come around again for a while. This wasn't the first time she'd said things like this to him. She hated herself for running to him crying, he knew that, but he loved being the one to comfort her.

He pushed himself up off the bed and took hold of her shoulders. "Listen to me, Hermione. I like that you come to me. You're my best friend, my only friend honestly. I would rather you come to me so I can cheer you up and put a smile on your face than for you to sit at home and be sad," he told her.

She pulled him close and squeezed him in a hug, burying her face in his chest. "I don't know what I'd do without you," she breathed, looking up at him.

He gave her a small smile and stroked her hair. Draco knew that she wouldn't stay much longer, and he knew that Weasley would probably show up to her flat later in the evening and work things out, but for now he was content with holding her to him.

* * *

**A/N: ****This chapter shows that over the course of a year, Hermione and Draco have maintained their friendship and become close. He's the one she goes to when Ron cancels because that's how their friendship started. No, she is not aware of Draco's feelings, and she is very much still in love with Ron, as she says so in the chapter. Thanks for reading- now please review! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome to the third and final chapter of _Third Time's A_ Charm. It is quite a bit longer than the other two chapters. Sorry I haven't posted before now!  
**

** I do hope you review once you've read this chapter! Thanks and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Harry Potter does not belong to me. **

* * *

**February 14, 2001**  
**6:30 pm**

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror. Ginny had done wonders with her hair and makeup. The bush atop her head had been tamed and pulled back into an elegant bun, with just two curls left down to frame her face. Her makeup was done to make her look more like a natural beauty than anything. She moved her chin a little, looking over her neck. Draco always said she had an elegant neck, but she didn't see it. A small smile passed over her lips as she thought of the blond and what he'd say if he saw her.

_"Wearing red and gold? How very Gryffindor of you, Granger. It's only been three years you know." _

_"High heels? You know you walk about as well in heels as a Thestral would."_

_ "Put your hair down. You always look so stern with it pulled back. Almost like McGonagall." _

Ginny appeared in the mirror behind her and smiled. "What are you smiling about, Hermione?" She asked.

Hermione turned around and waved her hand to brush the subject off. However, she knew the newest Mrs. Potter wouldn't be pleased with that, so she told her anyway: "I was just thinking of the snide comments Draco would give if he saw me."

A funny look passed over Ginny's face, but she quickly covered it with a laugh and smile. Hermione wasn't fooled though, she saw the look. She knew Ginny and Harry weren't exactly best of friends with Malfoy at first, and that they had been a little skeptical of his sudden blooming friendship with Hermione, but these days they seemed to get along quite well. Hermione stored the look on her best girl friend's face away and made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"I hope you and Ron have fun tonight," the ginger female said, holding a bracelet out for Hermione.

"I'm sure we will," she responded, slipping the gold trinket on her wrist without a thought.

* * *

**7:00 pm**

"This is nice, isn't it Mione?" Ron asked, looking up from the menu. She looked around, surveying the restaurant. It was rather nice- much fancier than the places they usually went. There was a low hum of pleasant chatter throughout the building and Hermione found that she did quite enjoy the atmosphere.

"Yes, this is very nice," she replied, smiling at Ron.

He gave one of his trademark lopsided grins in response before going back to looking over the menu. Hermione took this time to study her beau. This was the first Valentine's Day they had spent together in their three year relationship. Every one before this she had spent with Draco. She felt her cheeks grow warm at the thought of her friend. She'd barely thought about it before, but it really was almost an intimate thing that they'd spent the love holiday together twice.

Hermione thought back to the first time they'd spent it together, when Ron had blown her off and asked him to let Hermione know. She had been so upset when she saw Malfoy and he'd told her, but then he had taken her out and she'd had a lovely time. Last Valentine's Day, she'd run to him when Ron had canceled again. But he'd been able to cheer her up after a while and make her laugh. He was always just what she needed when she felt down, about Ron or something else.

When a waiter approached their table, she and Ron ordered their dinner and he asked for a couple glasses of champagne to be brought out. When she raised an eyebrow in question, Ron just smiled and shrugged. "It's a special day," he said, and she supposed that it was.

As the waiter set down their glasses, Hermione caught sight of something twinkling in the light in hers. She picked it up and upon closer inspection, found it was a ring. "Oh no, this mustn't be right," she said, setting it back down.

"No, Mione, it is."

She looked up, her mouth forming a small 'o'. Ron's face was turning red from embarrassment, but he fumbled to get the ring out of her champagne glass with his fork. As he quickly stood up from his seat, he accidentally bumped the table and cause his own glass to fall over. Hermione reached out to stand it up right and her gaze caught sight of the bracelet on her wrist for the first time that night. It was the one that Draco had given her for Christmas the previous year. It was a simple gold chain with a little gold heart hanging off of it.

_"Here," Draco said, shoving a small wrapped present at her. _

_Hermione glared slightly, but took it anyway. "I thought we weren't getting each other anything," she said, not unwrapping the gift._

_ "Well, I changed my mind. Just open it, would you?" He ran a hand through his hair and for a moment, she thought he was nervous. _

_She unwrapped it slowly, and when she realized it was a jewelry box, she was ready to tell him she couldn't accept it. It was probably something outrageously expensive. When she opened it, Hermione let out a small gasp. It was a beautiful, but simple bracelet. "Oh, Draco," she said._

_ "Yeah yeah. I just saw it and thought you would like it," he said, trying to shrug it off. _

_She smiled and pulled him into her for a hug. "I love it," she breathed, placing a kiss to his cheek. _

_For a minute, she'd thought that he had blushed, but she wasn't sure as his cheeks had gone right back to their pale color._

As Hermione turned to look at Ron, who had successfully gotten down on one knee, she felt a knot forming in her stomach. This wasn't right. Ron should not have been the one kneeling in front of her. As she looked over the redhead in front of her, she realized that she wished he was a different person, a man with blond hair. Draco's face filled her mind and Hermione couldn't help but feel her heart tightening. How could she have been so blind to her own feelings?

"Hermione, I know that we've had-"

"I'm in love with Draco." She couldn't help it, it just came out. But her hand quickly flew to her mouth and Ron blinked his blue eyes at her.

"You're what?" He asked, his voice sounding strangled.

"I- I... I'm in love with Draco. Ron, I'm so sorry. I just..." She wasn't really certain what she was trying to say.

Ron's jaw tightened and he stood back up rather quickly. He didn't sit back down; he marched off to find their waiter, only to return a few minutes later with a hardened look in his eye. "I suppose we're done here, Hermione," he said tightly.

"Ron, please, can't we talk about this?" She asked as she stood up as well. He cast a dark look at her.

"You should go to Malfoy. It is Valentine's Day after all."

He didn't stay long enough for her to say anything more. She felt her eyes well up with tears. She hadn't meant for this to happen. As she rushed out of the restaurant, she could only think of one place to go: Draco's.

* * *

**7:34 pm**

"Draco?" Hermione called out, her voice strained. She stood in the middle of his living room, surprised by how dark it was in his flat. She made her way down the hall, heading for his bedroom.

"Draco, are you here?" She called out.

There was light coming from the bottom of his bedroom door and the closer she got, she could make out the sound of running water. He must be in the shower, she thought. She pushed his door open and tiptoed to the bathroom. Yes, he was in the shower. She swallowed, tears still in her eyes. "Um, Draco?" She said, standing in the bathroom doorway and wringing her hands.

"Hermione?" His voice sounded confused and the water shut off quickly, Draco peeking around the curtain. "What are you doing here?"

The tears started falling freely. "I'm sorry, Draco, I'm so sorry," she cried.

"Granger, stop that. Just... Just go sit down on the bed. I'll be in there in a minute," he said.

* * *

As Draco cast a drying charm over himself and dressed, he could hear the distressed sounds of Hermione in his room. He cursed Ronald Weasley wherever he was, figuring that the idiot had been the cause of her tears. He ran a hand through his hair and stepped into his bedroom where he found her lying face down on his bed and sobbing into one of his black pillows. He hated it when she cried.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Tell me what happened," he said, sitting down on the bed beside her and rubbing his hand over her back.

The dress she was wearing looked beautiful on her, despite the Gryffindor colors, and her hair looked well too. She must have really fixed up for tonight and Weaselbee canceled. "He didn't show did he?"

"N-no, he did. We even made it to the restaurant," she said, turning her head to look at him with a choked laugh. He could just imagine the snot streaks on his pillowcase, but he didn't care. She had makeup smudged under her eyes and streaks running down her face.

"What happened, Hermione?" He asked. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know. If the idiot had broken up with her, he was even more stupid than Draco thought. Hermione had stuck by his side for years now, letting the Weasel get away with plenty of things.

"He- he proposed," she sobbed, turning her face back into the pillow. Draco felt a frown tugging on his lips and a familiar sinking feeling in his stomach. He would lose Hermione if she married the Weasel, as he had made it very clear that he didn't approve of their friendship. But wait- why was she crying about him proposing? This was what she had wanted, wasn't it?

"I thought you wanted to marry him," he mumbled.

With a few deep breaths, Hermione calmed herself and pushed up onto her knees. She placed a quick "scourgify" on her face to clean it up and looked at Draco. "I thought I did too. But then I started looking at this stupid bracelet," she cried, thrusting her arm out for him to see the offending piece of jewelry.

His brows furrowed as he recognized it as the one he'd given her. "I thought you liked it?" He asked.

"Oh, oh, I do. I love it Draco. But then I started to think about you, and Ron..." She continued to talk, Draco watching her lips move with each word said, but he no longer heard her. Was she going where he thought she was with this? There was no way, he thought. She couldn't possibly be saying what he hoped she was. There was no sign of this coming whatsoever, so it couldn't possibly be it.

"I'm in love with you, Draco," Hermione finished, looking down at her hands and biting her bottom lip.

He definitely heard that. He reached forward, taking her face in his hands and forcing her to look up at him. Grey eyes searched brown and he sucked in a breath of air. "Do you mean it?" He asked.

She swallowed and her tongue darted out to wet her lips. "Yes, Draco," she breathed.

Without warning her, he moved quick and pressed his lips to hers. They were soft and felt better than he'd imagined. He pulled back and couldn't stop the smile from spreading over his face. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that. I've been in love with you for over a year now, Hermione," he told her.

She kissed him again, feeling better than she had a while ago. "I'm sorry it took me so long," she whispered against his lips.

* * *

**A/N****: IF you would be interested in seeing an Epilogue, I'd love it if you dropped that request in your review. Thanks for reading this far!**


	4. Epilogue

**February 14, 2004**

**12:08 AM**

"Mister Malfoy, you may see your wife now," Healer Griggs said, stepping into the waiting room with a smile on her face.

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat and turned back to look at Blaise, Harry, and Ginny, who each gave him a small smile. Blaise waved him off and mouthed "Go."

Draco gave them a nod and turned back towards the Healer. She led him down the hall and into Hermione's room. She didn't follow him inside, but told him she'd be sending a nurse down to see if they needed anything soon. As he stepped into the room and shut the door, he held his breath. When his eyes landed on his wife sitting up with a small pink bundle in her arms, he exhaled and smiled.

Hermione looked up at him, her bangs sticking to her forehead. "We have a beautiful little girl, Draco," she said quietly before looking bak down at the bundle and smiling.

He moved over to the bed and looked down at the infant. Her skin was creamy white and he noticed she had Hermione's nose. Little blond hairs peeked out from the blanket covering her head and as she blinked her eyes opened, Draco was thrilled to see his own grey orbs staring back.

"She's going to be gorgeous, Hermione," he said.

She looked up at him and pressed her lips to his firmly. When she pulled back, she smiled brightly. "Our little love child," she said.

"How fitting that she be born on Valentine's Day," he replied.

A few minutes later, a nurse poked her head in and smiled at the couple. "Should I tell your friends they may come in?" she asked.

"Oh yes!" Hermione said, looking up at her husband.

As the nurse disappeared, Draco glared at Hermione. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, Harry and Ginny already have Teddy and James," he said.

"Which is why we are also asking Blaise to be a Godfather. You know, in case they feel overwhelmed. They are talking about having more kids."

"Aren't James and Teddy enough?"

"Ginny would love a little girl."

"So we'll just share ours for a few days every month," Draco said with a shrug.

Hermione glared in return and was about to retort when the door flew open again and Ginny rushed in, Harry and Blaise trailing after.

"Oh let me see her!" Ginny cried, pushing Draco to the side.

He grunted and gave the redhead a dirty look, but moved more out of the way. Harry sent him an apologetic glance and Blaise offered a grin, but they moved to crowd Hermione and the baby as well. "She's adorable, Mione," Harry said, looking down at the bundle.

"What's her name again?" Blaise asked, reaching out to take one of her little fists in his hand.

"Vela Irene," Draco said, pushing himself back in beside Hermione.

"That's beautiful," Ginny cooed.

Hermione smiled her thanks at their friends and then looked up at Draco. He nodded and cleared his throat awkwardly. The other three adults looked at him. "We have something to ask you guys," he started.

"You guys have been a big part of our lives. We know you'll always help us look out for Vela. We want you all to be Vela's godparents," Hermione finished.

"Of course! We would love to!" Ginny answered for her and Harry.

Blaise nodded and squinted. For a second, Draco wondered if he was tearing up. The Italian cleared his throat and Harry pulled his glasses off his face to clean them. They really weren't the manliest, he thought, watching the two try to rub their eyes discreetly.

"We love you guys," Hermione said, as Vela garbled.

* * *

Draco looked down at Hermione's sleeping face. She looked so peaceful. A small smile made its way to his mouth as he tiptoed around the edge of the bed and to the little wooden crib on the other side. Surprisingly, Vela was awake, her wide grey eyes peering up at him. Feeling nervous, he reached down to pick her up, then pulled back. What if he dropped her?

Hermione would kill him. Draco shook his head at himself. He was perfectly capable of holding a baby. He had held James on many occasions. Reaching back down, he smiled at Vela as he lifted her up, careful to hold her the way Hermione had taught him. "Hello sweetheart," he cooed quietly.

She blinked at him in response and he could feel his smile widen. She was a beautiful baby girl, he thought. "You're going to be so smart, just like your mother. And brave. I don't even mind if you turn out to be a Gryffindor," he whispered to her.

Vela garbled a little in response and reached out, touching his chin with her little fingers. He tilted his head, brushing his lips across them. She curled her fingers into a fist and rubbed it against his mouth. He kissed it and maneuvered her so that he held her with one arm and could hold her little fist with his other hand.

"I promise to be a good dad. I know there will be days where you will probably hate me, like when I tell you you can't date until you're thirty. But I will always love you and be proud of you, no matter what," he said, his own eyes suddenly feeling moist.

Looking back over at Hermione's sleeping form, Draco's heart felt light. If he died right then, he would be happy with his life. He had a beautiful wife, a gorgeous daughter, everything he wanted. He glanced back down at Vela, who really was their little love child.

"Maybe I should send the Weasel a thank you letter for being such a git all those years ago," he said to himself.

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize for this taking so long! It's a short, but sweet epilogue. I thought you guys might enjoy the Draco/Vela moment.

I know Blaise wasn't mentioned in earlier chapters, but I just love him and wanted him included in the Epilogue.

Thank you all for following this story, for favoriting, for reviewing, etc.

It means so much.


End file.
